theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fairy Godmother
The Fairy Godmother is Cinderella's fairy godmother who helped her get to the ball in Disney's 1950 film Cinderella and its sequels. She is also a good friend to Cinderella and everyone. She has appeared in all three Cinderella motion pictures. Over the years, the Fairy Godmother has become the most famous and popular character from the film (after Cinderella herself). Info Personality The Fairy Godmother is very sweet and kind and a motherly type of person. She cares about people and loves to make her god-daughter, Cinderella, happy as well as her friends. She is also a little bit absent minded, as she almost sent Cinderella on her way without fixing her dress. Cinderella After her ugly stepsisters cruelly destroyed the dress she planned on wearing to the ball, Cinderella ran out to the backyard of her stepmother, Lady Tremaine's chateau. There, she broke down in sorrow as she now has no way of getting to the ball, beginning to lose her faith in dreams. However, her faith is still strong enough to summon her Fairy Godmother. Fairy Godmother explains that she has arrived to help Cinderella in her time of distress. To get her to the ball, she transformed an ordinary pumpkin into a carriage. She attempted to turn Lucifer into something, but he fled, and it is unknown what he would have transformed into, or if he managed to dodge it. She then turned Cinderella's horse, Major, into a coachmen, and her dog Bruno into the footman. Cinderella's mice friends became the horses for the carriage, and the Fairy Godmother bestowed a beautiful white dress upon Cinderella, complete with two glass slippers. The slippers are actually enchanted, and are only able to fit the foot of Cinderella. Before she departs, the Fairy Godmother gives Cinderella a word of caution: at the stroke of twelve, the spell will be broken, and everything will return to normal. Grateful for the gifts anyway, Cinderella thanks her Fairy Godmother, and happily rides off to the ball as Fairy Godmother bids her farewell. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True In the second installment of the Cinderella series, Cinderella ll: Dreams Come True, the Fairy Godmother is shown at the very beginning telling the story of Cinderella to the mice. Jaq, Gus, and the other mice, then decide to create a storybook of their own, reflecting on various events that occurred since they first arrived at the castle. The Fairy Godmother happily assists the mice in creating the book, and actually appears in the second story: Tall Tail. Here, Jaq desperately wants to help Cinderella with her daily duties around the castle, but because of his small size, he cannot. Soon enough, Fairy Godmother appears and offers to help Jaq by turning him into a human, Sir Hugh, which he accepts. However, he causes more trouble as a human, than he ever did as a mouse. In the end of the segment, Fairy Godmother returns again, changing Jaq back into a mouse. Though he learned a great lesson from his human adventure, Jaq apparently grew a disliking of magic. In the end of the film, Fairy Godmother helps the mice take their completed book to Cinderella who gladly reads her new book together with the mice. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time In the third installment of the Cinderella film series, Cinderella and Prince Charming are celebrating an entire year together filled with magic and romance. Unfortunately, during the festivities, the Fairy Godmother accidentally loses her wand, which falls into the hands of Anastasia, one of Cinderella's stepsisters. Anastasia quickly takes it to her mother and sister Drizella. As she witnessed Fairy Godmother's magic doings with the wand, she tries to convince her mother and sister that it's magic. Lady Tremaine, and Drizella find the conversation to be absurd until Fairy Godmother arrives, requesting the return of her wand. Anastasia fights her back, accidentally turning their cat Lucifer, into a half goose, half cat hybrid. The astonishing sight convinces Tremaine, and Anastasia accidentally transforms the distracted Fairy Godmother into a stone statue. With the magic of the wand in her hands, and no one to stop her, Lady Tremaine alters time and history, so that Anastasia was the one to fit the slipper. Fortunately, Cinderella, Jaq, and Gus catch on, battles against Lady Tremaine for the wand, and restores the Fairy Godmother. Before the film closes, Fairy Godmother asks if Cinderella and Prince Charming would like to return to their normal lives, but the couple seem happy enough as it is. In Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts series Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, which sets ten years before the first game, the Fairy Godmother lives in Castle of Dreams, where she watches over the poor Cinderella, who begins the world's storyline serving Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, and Drizella like in the classic Walt Disney film. When she finds herself unable to attend the ball, the Fairy Godmother appears before her dressing her in an elegant gown for Prince Charming's royal ball and creating a carriage using a pumpkin with her magic. After Cinderella was sent off to the ball, she asks Terra if he has a heart that believes in dreams. When Prince Charming begins his search for Cinderella, Lady Tremaine locks the poor girl in the attic room. The Fairy Godmother appears before Aqua, asking her to help Cinderella before shrinking her to the size of a mouse and transporting her into the inside of the manor where she helps Jaq get the key to Cinderella. She is seen at the gate with Aqua when they observe the reunion of the couple, and she tells her about Terra and renews Aqua's hope. During the ending credits, she can be seen watching over Cinderella and Prince Charming from the balcony with Jaq and then filling the ballroom with joyful fireworks. Kingdom Hearts Sometime before Kingdom Hearts, her world, Castle of Dreams, was destroyed, but she managed to escape safely. Sora and co. first meet her in Traverse Town, where she was living with Merlin in his house. She stayed in the form of a small carriage (similar to the one that Cinderella uses to arrive at the Ball) and only assumed her true form when Sora needed to talk to her. Somehow, she knows that Cinderella is still alive somewhere and shares her worries with Sora. Whenever Sora found a new Summon Gem, he gave it to her so she could restore that being's spirit, allowing Sora to summon them in battle. Such gems were the Earthsine, Watergleam, Naturespark, and Fireglow. Respectively, these turned into Simba, Dumbo, Bambi, and Mushu. After these summon gems were all restored, she gave Donald the Lord Fortune staff. After Sora sealed Kingdom Hearts, the Fairy Godmother returned to her world with Cinderella. On Sora's Team She trains new spells for members to use when necessary. She also reads stories to the kid members to the team. Category:Cinderella characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Fairies Category:Magic Users Category:Pure of Heart Category:Sora's Team Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Good hearted characters Category:Mature characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Teleporters Category:Fantasy characters Category:Heroines Category:Singing characters Category:Singers Category:Living characters Category:Wise characters Category:Movie characters Category:TV Show characters Category:Ionic characters Category:Heartful (class) Yo-Kai